crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Morpheus
Morpheus is since July 2014 one of the Canon Authors, and is the author of Ribbon, Roulette, Imp, Mischief and Glow, and is expected to bring more of his fanfic characters into the canon. His first Gen2 character is Glyph. His initial coding was finished sometime prior to 1998, and he has been churning out fiction ever sense. No one knows who wrote the initial program, but it has been evolving since it came online, producing over 300 stories. He began posting Whateley fanfiction early in 2014, and was invited the join the canon authors later in the year; four of his fanfiction stories have not (yet) been rewritten in canonical versions. Non-Whateley works Frankly, Morpheus' oeuvre is so big and grows so fast that any listing attempt would be necessarily incomplete. Some of the places his stories can be found are: * BigCloset (all of his recent transgender stories, including the Whateley fanfiction, plus a selection of his best older stories) * Fictionmania (nearly all of his transgender stories) * Morpheuscabinet Yahoo Group (his non-transgender stories and many of his transgender stories) Morpheus has created several fictional universes of his own. Some highlights would include: Burke's Virus The Burke's Virus (aka The Bug) universe revolves around a strange virus that can cause human transformation and is considered nearly as common as the flu. It is not uncommon for a person to catch it again every year or so. The physical changes brought about by the virus can be quite varied and seem to be random. Curses The Curses universe revolves around a wild eyed homeless man who curses those who cross him. The Great Shift The Great Shift universe revolves around a global anomaly where an invisible wave passed over the world and caused 93% of the human population to randomly shift bodies with people near them at the time. Legacy Universe A series of interlinked stories about superheroes, mostly with transgender themes. Miss Chiff The Miss Chiff universe revolves around a mysterious girl who wanders around and uses magic to create mischief and chaos wherever she goes. Reversal Rings An offshoot of Bill Hart's Spells 'R Us universe, dealing with a pair of magic rings that can cause two people to trade bodies. Role Exchanger The Role Exchanger universe revolves around an alien entity that travels around, causing physical, mental and personal traits of all sorts to be exchanged between individuals before it moves on. Tokens The Tokens universe revolves around the finding of magic coins which can grant a single wish. Once a wish has been made by holding the coin and stating the wish, the coin becomes warm and starts to glow and then vanishes. Twisted The Twisted Universe takes place in a future world which contains special individuals who are known as ‘twisted’, each one having undergone a unique ‘twist’ usually during their teenage years as result of an inherited genetic anomaly. Were/Touched/Sier An universe where there are three offshoots of humanity with special abilities: * The Were: people who could transform into animals at night and who’d inspired countless legends of shape-shifters and animal people all across the world. * The Touched had access to magic and amazing powers, the kind that almost seemed godlike to mere mortals in the past. * The Sier can communicate with the spirit world that exists within our life. Category:Authors